This invention relates to a bed, and in particular, to a bed for relieving pressure exerted on a user by the bed.
The inventor is aware that a medical problem often associated with long periods of bed rest, as well as with the inability to shift a users position in a conventional bed, are bed sores or pressure sores caused by the pressure exerted by the bed on the user.
According to the invention there is provided a bed for relieving pressure exerted on a user, which bed includes:
a first support means for supporting the user;
a second support means which is co-operable with the first support means; and
a displacement means for displacing the user between a first position wherein the user is supported by the first support means and a second position wherein the user is supported by the first and second support means.
Typically the user is an aged person, an infirm person, an incapacitated person, a patient, or the like.
The bed may include a base with caster wheels to facilitate displacement of the bed.
The bed may include a third support means which is co-operable with the first support means on the opposite side to which the second support means is connected to the first support means, thereby permitting the user to be supported by the first support means, the first and second support means, or the first and third support means.
The second and third support means may be hingedly connected to the first support means.
The bed may further include a retaining means which is adapted to extend between the first and second or between the first and third supporting means to retain the second or third support means in a predetermined position relative to the first support means. In particular, the retaining means permits retention of the first, second and third support means in the same plane in an inoperative condition, and retention of the second or third support means at an angle relative to the first support means in an operative supporting condition wherein the user is simultaneously supported by both the first and second support means or the first and third support means respectively.
The retaining means may be removable to permit the second and third support means to be lowered to facilitate access to the user.
The retaining means may be a chain spanning between the first and second support means and/or first and third support means, such that a substantial portion of the weight of a user bearing on the second and/or third support means is carried by the chain.
The chain may be of a length longer than that required to permit the first and second support means and/or first and third support means to support the user between them, the additional length being taken up by a resiliently biassed tensioning device, such as a coil spring, acting between two or more remote links of the chain.
The retaining means may however include a member mounted pivotably on the longitudinal axis of the first support means and extending laterally therefrom to support the second and/or third support means thereon.
The retaining means may include a mechanism for pivoting the member from the plane of the first support to permit the second and/or third support member to be displaced from a user supporting position to a position which facilitates access to the user.
The mechanism may include a bendix type drive.
The bed may include a plurality of mattresses, preferably having one mattress placed on each support means. However, the bed may include a plurality of mattresses distributed at least one per support means.
The mattresses may be segmented. Typically the matress on the first support means is of the segmented type.
The mattress on the first support means may have an aperture therethrough to permit the passing of a tube, such as a catheter, or an electrical cable, such as that for a monitoring device. Typically the aperture will be located between two adjacent segments of the segmented matress.
The first support means may include a plurality of segments, preferably hinged, so that the user may be positioned in a semi-upright or seated position.
The displacement means may be adapted to rotate and/or pivot the first support means, and with it the second and third support means, about a longitudinal axis of the first support means.
However, the displacement means may comprise telescoping extension rods configured to displace the second support means and/or the third support means relative to the first support means thereby to displace the user.
The displacement means and the mechanism for pivoting the retaining member may co-operate to facilitate both operations to be carried out together.
The bed may be elevated to a semi-upright position by a second displacement means which extends between the base and the first support means, wherein the first support means, and with it the second and third support means, is capable of being displaced by the second displacement means about a pivotal point on the base of the bed between a first horizontal position and an elevated position wherein the bed is inclined relative to the ground to permit the user to be supported in an elevated position.
Embodiments of the invention will now be described by way of example with reference to the accompanying drawings.